


The Cursed Tiara

by brinnsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnsprite/pseuds/brinnsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cotton candy flavoured Sleeping Beauty AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Tiara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumbercapt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbercapt/gifts).



  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All your prompts were so good but I couldn't say no to knight!Roxy. I think Jane is generally a tough cookie and doesn't need anyone to save her, but! When your scheming evil-stepmother-who-wants-you-out-of-the-way-so-that-she-can-rule blindsides you with a curse, exceptions are made.


End file.
